Happy Daddies Day!
by lanesummerland
Summary: *One-shot* Since today is Father's Day, I decided to write a small, fluffy fic in which Kurt and Blaine adopt a child named Toronto. Don't worry, I'll explain why I chose that name, but if you've been keeping up with Glee live, you already know!


_So, like I said, if you've been keeping up with Glee live, you know why I chose the name 'Toronto'. If you haven't, however, their is a Klaine skit during the show and they were in Toronto, Cananda at the time. Chris (Kurt) said that 'Toronto' would be the name of Kurt and Blaine's first adopted child aaaaand...volia! _

_I like to think that Toronto, or 'T', is about 5 years-old. :) _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Happy Daddies Day!"<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt was half asleep and could feel the small puffs of breath that were tickling the back of his neck. He squirmed under the sheets and pulled the warm covers over his head.<p>

"Daddy! Pssst, daddy!" The little boy gave him a coaxing shove in the side.

"T, Blaine and I agreed to let you sleep in here, so please, calm yourself," Kurt mumbled.

"But, but…it's Father's Day! Get up!"

Kurt let out a tired sigh and threw the covers from over his face. He turned to look at the child who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, bubbling with excitement. Kurt propped himself up with his elbow and rested his chin in his hand. Blaine copied him.

"Honey, what time is it?" Kurt asked his husband, who had a smug grin plastered across his stubbly face. Blaine glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it's numbers flashing a vibrant red.

"7:00," he whispered, his voice still thick with sleep. Kurt rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision, and Blaine reached for his glasses. They both sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"I told you not to give him all of that candy last night," Kurt said, shooting a perturbed look at Blaine.

"He had a nightmare and that made him feel better!"

"Of course it did! T's got you wrapped around his little finger, you know that?"

Blaine smiled and shimmied closer to Kurt, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight;

"Well, you're tangled up right there next to me," he replied as he leaned over to give Kurt a soft kiss on his plump, pink lips. Blaine tried to pull away, aware of their son's eyes on him, but Kurt laced his slender fingers through Blaine's hair and held him there.

"Eeeeeeew!" Toronto called out.

"Happy Father's Day, my love," Kurt said with a giggle. Blaine mouthed it back to him and then quickly stood, lifting T onto his strong shoulders.

"Happy Father's Day, daddies," the boy sang as he patted the flattened curls atop Blaine's head.

Blaine began to walk towards the living room and motioned for Kurt to follow, but he decided to just sit and watch as his family disappeared through the door. _How did I get so lucky?_ he thought as he heard Toronto's shrill laughter bounce off every wall of their home.

Kurt slid back down onto his pillow and relished in the softness that almost persuaded him back to sleep, when he suddenly felt a gentle kiss be pressed to his cheek.

"You coming, baby?" Blaine asked. Kurt sucked in the sweet smell of his breath and opened his eyes.

"Strawberries," he said, more of a statement than a question. Blaine nodded in reply, offering a hand to help Kurt up. He took it, graciously, and they walked to where Toronto was seated in the middle of the living room floor, but not before Kurt stopped in front of the mirror and fixed his unruly hair. T had paper and crayons strewn everywhere.

"What have you been up to, buddy?" Kurt questioned as he sat down next to his son and wrapped him in a warm hug.

"I made you and daddy a card!" he squeaked, eyes bright with joy.

"Oh, you did. Well, let me see!" Kurt tried to grab the florescent card, but Toronto snatched it away.

"No, no! We have to wait for dad!"

Blaine was in the kitchen, getting the strawberries and whipped cream, but Kurt thought it was taking a little longer than it should.

"I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?"

"Mmkay!"

Kurt peered around the corner and saw Blaine sitting at the table, his body shaking. Kurt slowly walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his back. Blaine jumped and wiped at the mess dribbling from his nose.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" Kurt asked as Blaine turned to face him.

He was flushed and his eyes were red-rimmed. Kurt could clearly see the tear tracks that had been left and he brought his thumb up to rub them away. Blaine's breath hitched at the beginning of a new sob;

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered, nuzzling into Kurt's chest. Kurt held him tighter and graced the top of his head with more tender kisses.

"Shhhh, Blaine. Tell me why you're crying."

"It's just…this is our first Father's Day together and I love you and T so much…and-and I'm so grateful for all that I have and…" Kurt choked back the laughter that was rising in his throat and let go of Blaine so he could stand him up and look him in his shinning eyes.

"And that's all? I thought something was seriously wrong with you," Kurt said, having to surrender to the hilarity of the situation.

"I k-knew you were going to laugh!" Blaine blurted as he fell back against Kurt.

"I'm sorry! Shh, you know I love you. How else would I put up with these crazy mood swings of yours?" Kurt joked. Blaine pulled away and Kurt winked at him before kissing away the crocodile tears.

"Now, c'mon. T is waiting for us. Don't forget the food." Kurt grabbed at the fabric of Blaine's shirt and started leading him towards the living room.

"Wait!" Blaine said, and he abruptly planted his feet firmly on the ground, causing Kurt to stumble.

"Wha-" Kurt stopped when he saw the whipped cream-dipped strawberry teetering from his husband's mouth. Blaine raised his eyebrow and a smile was pulling at the corners of his lips;

"-aste et!" he murmured. Kurt then leaned towards Blaine and slowly bit into the succulent fruit, from which juice flowed and trickled down their chins. With the end of the fruit, came yet another kiss. A sticky and sugary one.

Kurt went to clean his face with the back of his hand, but Blaine swiftly caught his wrist.

"Honey, wha-" he was cut off again when Blaine began to _lick_ the saccharine substance from the edge of his smooth chin. Kurt laughed and stepped back;

"T-Toronto is out there, and I'm sure he's getting impatient," he moaned, but Blaine continued with his seductive ways and wrapped an arm around Kurt, bringing him closer, smothering him with love. Kurt tried to get a word in between the caresses;

"Blaine, q-quit. We h-have to get out there." Blaine let out a self-satisfied chuckle and allowed Kurt to drag him into the living room.

Toronto was still sitting in the same spot, adding more colors to the rainbow of a card. He looked up when his parents finally entered.

"Good grief! It took you guys long enough!" he huffed as he tapped the spot next to him, signaling for them to come sit down.

"Sorry, kiddo. We were…looking for something," Blaine replied while nudging Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes and brought the focus back to their son.

"It's okay! Here, look at your card!" Blaine grabbed the flimsy paper from Toronto's ink-covered hand.

Glitter was falling off of it and sticking to everything. It had "Happy Father's Day!" written in big, sloppy letters and hearts drawn in the corners. Kurt smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair. Blaine opened the card to see a crooked, misspelled message that read, "Daddys, thank yu sooooo much for being nise to me and not wipping me or puting me in time out. Thanks for leting me eet candy and thank yu for the biiiiiiig hugs and kisses that yu giv me! I love my daddys a whol bunch! :)-T"

Both Kurt and Blaine's tears where hitting the paper, causing all of the colors and words to run together. They enveloped him in a "biiiiiiig hug" and cried into his back.

"Daddies! Don't cry! Don't be sad!" he whimpered.

"We're not sad, son. We're happy, and we love your card!"

"Hmm, are you sure? Because you got it all wet!" Toronto bellowed.

"Haha, we're sorry, babe. Those were happy tears," Blaine reassured him.

Kurt picked T up and balanced him on his hip. Blaine scooted next to them and placed an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Did you have a good Father's Day?" the beautiful boy asked his parents, eyes filled with nothing but hope and happiness.

"Yes," they answered, "the best in the entire world."

"Really, the whole, entire world?" he replied, bewildered. They nodded their heads.

"Well, _I _have the best parents in the _whole, entire world!" _

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, their faces beaming.

"I love you, daddies!" Toronto said, maneuvering so he could plant a sloppy kiss on their cheeks.

"And we love you, too. More than you could ever know."


End file.
